


No Excuses

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 8: How do they deal with Henry going to college? Or high school, for that matter? Who is impossible at parent teacher conferences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Seems like rescuing a son who is kidnapped by Peter Pan does not mean you can skip out on the semi annual Parent’s Day. Regina was furious at the impertinence of some of teachers. Did they not realize she could turn them into whatever insect she wanted?

And where was that blonde idiot? She should have been…why was that infernal woman banging on the door! Good god, the things she had to put up with.

She stomped down the stairs after giving herself a once over. “Miss Swan, you have a key, why all…”again she was derailed.

Emma was standing there with a shy smile and lovely flowers in her hands.

“Hi gorgeous.” Emma gave the brunette a soft kiss and handed her the bouquet.

Stunned, Regina turned into a bashful teen. She thinks she mumbled her way into the kitchen, not sure if she had been coherent. Suddenly all her rage was completely gone and meeting Henry’s teachers no longer a chore.

Honestly, she had been worried that Emma would have been hard pressed into preventing her from using magic on any one of those brainless teachers. But her heart was too happy and she was ready.

The first teacher was concerned about Henry’s many absences. She heard Emma politely remind the old spinster that kidnapping usually causes that. Regina wanted to laugh.

The second teacher complained about all the homework he hadn’t turned in. Again, Emma jumped in and reminded Mr. Ball Headed Guy, that even though paper came from trees, being trapped in a forest did not mean homework was possible. This time, Regina covered her mouth and pretended to cough.

By the time they spoke to the third teacher, Emma had grabbed the pot bellied man by his food-stained shirt and was throttling him. Yelling something about Henry being surrounded by savages and having to fight for survival was a perfectly good experience to use as a book report. And how dare he fail him for it just because it wasn’t a book.

Regina knew she had to step in. And she knew just the perfect way to get Miss Swan as happy and and mellow as she herself was.

Regina reached over, gently coerced Emma to let go of the man, then gave her a very passionate kiss.

“Better, Miss Swan?”

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. She turned back to the extremely frightened man who looked utterly confused.

Regina smirked. She knew what he was thinking. _In what world, was it the Evil Queen, the calm one?_

FIN


End file.
